Growing Pains
by may7fic
Summary: Pre-series. Adam understands that teenage rebellion goes hand in hand with the hormonal changes of puberty but, when one of those teens loses his lifeline, Adam has to muster every ounce of patience he has to help him through it. Adam, Daniel and Crane. There be angst here.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG13, T  
**Wordcount: **Approx. 6,000 of 11,000  
**Warnings:** Do sap and schmoop require a warning?  
**Disclaimers:** See my profile page.  
**Notes:** Thanks to **Katt **for pushing me to finish this story when I had strongly considered scrapping it and, as always, for the super-duper beta work.  
This little 2-parter is a result of writers block I experienced while working on **Surfacing**. It provided me with a simpler outlet for some brotherly angst and comfort without the pressure of knowing it was going to be uploaded here ;). I'd written about a third of it when Surfacing's muse kicked back in so this one sat on hold until, with Katt's prompting, I started working on it again. I'll have the conclusion up no later than next Sunday, hopefully sooner.  
For anyone keeping track, you'll note that I've changed Daniel's eyes to hazel from the dark blue I've been previously using. That has come from 2 sources referencing Roger Wilson's eyes as hazel so I'll be using that color going forward in this and any other story.

* * *

_**Growing Pains  
**__by May Robinson_

**_Part 1_**

Adam loaded the duffel bag into the bed of the truck. Turning back around, he leaned against the old International, sighing as he took in the scene in front of him.

He kept telling himself he wasn't going to cry but damned if his eyes wouldn't cooperate. The lousy traitors just kept misting up.

Crane was going off to college though and that was an awfully big deal. Looking up to the heavens, Adam's thoughts drifted to his parents. Both of them had earned college degrees and had wanted the same for their kids. After their deaths, it hadn't been in the cards though, not even with the scholarship Adam had been awarded.

The choice between higher education and keeping the remainder of his family together had been an easy one; one he would never regret. And though college baseball teams had been scouting Brian as early as his freshman year, his grades had plummeted after Mom and Dad. Punching out one of those scouts, for suggesting his family was holding him back, certainly hadn't helped either. The kid always did have a penchant for self-sabotage.

With Crane though, Adam had vowed their honor student was going to make it. And since Crane never, ever wanted to let anyone down, he'd excelled in school. Even with taking on added responsibilities at home, his grades had kept improving. And now their seventeen year-old BHU class valedictorian was heading off to UC Davis with a full ride.

Stanford had wanted him too but hadn't been as generous with their scholarship offer. Despite having pinched and saved to put money aside for his education, with no tuition fees and his room and board being covered by Davis, Crane had insisted he go there. Adam probably should've fought him on that. Stanford was pretty damn prestigious. But he didn't. They could set aside the college savings for emergencies, after all.

Besides, Davis was an hour closer to home. Crane could conceivably come home every weekend, though Adam had already insisted he didn't. They'd made a deal that he'd stay up there until Thanksgiving. Though Adam had his own apprehensions about sending Crane out into the big bad world, he also wanted his introverted brother to experience everything college had to offer. A bus-ride home every weekend wouldn't accomplish that. Not to mention the fact that the travel costs would eat away at that emergency fund.

Crane had agreed – reluctantly. After putting up a decent argument.

Yes, they could use the manpower, if only on weekends. Yes, he could go over the books when he came home. And yes, they had two hormonal boys that his lighter touch and longer fuse could handle better than anyone else.

After the last fight between Evan and Daniel, Adam had almost caved on that point. Almost. But he didn't.

It was true that, at thirteen and fourteen years old respectively, those two had become even more of a handful than they'd been as little guys. Both athletic little fireplugs with spitfire temperaments, there didn't seem to be enough work on the ranch or sports they could play to wear them out.

Mind you, the dark circles under Daniel's eyes weren't exactly lending credence to that observation.

Adam sighed again. He knew Crane leaving was going to be especially hard on Daniel. They'd shared a room all of Daniel's life. Hell, shared Crane's bed for the longest time after the folks had died. Truth be told, it was rare for any of the family to be away overnight, unless they were together during roundup. And now Crane was going away for almost three months before they'd see him again. And then he'd only be home for a long weekend.

Daniel was standing off to the side watching Crane say his goodbyes, clutching Crane's guitar case to his chest as though it was a favorite stuffed toy. Not even cracking a smile as Brian hoisted Crane into a bear-hug, the younger of the two trying to fight him off before finally giving in and wrapping his arms around Brian too.

It was a heartwarming scene. A little heartbreaking too, Adam was willing to admit.

A lot, if he was judging it through Daniel's eyes.

Damn.

It was time to get this show on the road.

Blinking hard, Adam turned to Daniel first. "Time to load that up, kiddo," he said softly. Too softly, apparently since his brother didn't respond. "Danny?"

"Huh?" the kid answered ever so eloquently.

Adam pointed to Crane's guitar case. "It's time," was all he said as he watched the boy carefully place it into the bed of the truck. Apparently Daniel took that as his cue to load himself as well, sliding along the bench seat but not before taking a lot less care closing the passenger door.

The sound of it slamming resonated loud enough to break up the horseplay going on between the other boys and, with Daniel already in the truck, Adam decided it truly was time to go.

"You ready?" He asked of a misty-eyed Crane.

The gangly kid swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he mussed up Guthrie's hair. "Yeah," he said quietly, schooling his features somewhat when he added, "So I guess this is it."

Adam met Brian's gaze, whose brief glance toward the truck and raised eyebrow reminded Adam that his second in command wasn't so sure that taking Daniel along was the best idea. In truth neither was Adam but, they all couldn't go. It was one thing for the McFaddens to drive along the county roads around Murphys with more than half of them bouncing around in the back of the truck. It was another altogether to take them up 49 and 16 like that. The cab barely fit three of them comfortably and Adam wanted Daniel to be their third.

To show him that Crane wasn't going to be all that far away. And to hopefully have him see just how wonderful an opportunity this was going to be for his closest brother.

Slamming door notwithstanding, Adam still believed he was right.

Slinging his arm around Crane's neck, Adam escorted him over to the truck. Once inside, Crane rolled down the window, waving goodbye to the family and shouting, "See you Thanksgiving," as Adam put the truck into gear and sped off down their lane. Watching their three youngest in the rear-view chase after them until Ford and Guthrie turned it into a different race altogether and tackled Evan to the ground.

He smiled at that; though it evaporated as he glanced to his right and saw Crane staring out the passenger window and Daniel, sitting bolt upright like a statue, eyes focused on the road ahead.

* * *

It had taken a good twenty minutes before Adam finally felt a change of atmosphere inside the truck. The radio working its magic and eventually his two most musically inclined brothers were singing along to it, their harmonies a balm to Adam's soul.

As much as he wanted Crane to do this – to have this – he was worried about him too. He was only seventeen and with a baby-face that made him look even younger. And though the loss of their parents had helped mold Crane into a kid much wiser than his years, socially he was pretty naïve. Crane was as far from a party animal as anyone could get. Adam had to admit he was a little worried his brother might get eaten alive. But, he kept telling himself Crane had a good head on his shoulders. He'd do just fine.

Lost in his own thoughts, he'd missed when the atmosphere had drifted back to solemn. Miserable. Though it was easy to assume it had happened when they'd hit Sacramento's furthest city limits. The signs indicating directions to the university probably had a lot to do with it too.

Hell, the closer they got to Davis, squashed as the three of them were in the truck, Adam could actually feel the tension in Daniel building, radiating from his body. He was starting to second guess whether bringing the boy along really was a good idea.

Adam got a little turned around when they drove onto the campus grounds. But, once they found California Avenue, he recognized a few of the landmarks from the tour he'd taken in the summer with Crane and easily made his way to the circle road and Regan Hall, Crane's freshman year residence.

They found a parking spot fairly close to the front of the building. To avoid bottlenecks, the dorms had provided moving-in schedules but, even though they'd arrived in time for Crane's five o'clock slot, the parking was still pretty tight.

No matter the make of automobiles around them, Adam thought they all looked pretty much the same. Filled with suitcases, boxes and bags, all telltale signs that those vehicles were there to unload the scant possessions of their families' kids too.

Crane was out of the truck and grabbing his first armload from the back before Adam had even opened his door. His brother's enthusiasm made Adam grin, though he realized nervous energy was driving Crane's haste too.

His smile vanished when he realized Daniel hadn't even budged from the center of the seat. He was back to staring straight ahead, though Adam doubted the kid was actually registering the building in front of him.

"You coming, sport?" He asked softly, giving his middle brother a chance to compose himself. The sun was still shining brightly and Adam could easily see tears captured in its light as they clung to the boy's lashes.

Adam hadn't thought the reality of the situation could've hit Daniel any harder than when the three of them had first piled into the truck. He'd been wrong.

Changing his tack, Adam decided to put Daniel to work. "Come on. Give your brother a hand. There's plenty more to unload."

"Yes, _Dad_," Daniel replied sullenly before finally, albeit listlessly, climbing out of the cab and setting to work.

* * *

"Shoot; it's no bigger than ours," Daniel declared rather derisively as they entered the two bed unit they'd located three doors down from the stairwell.

"It's a _dorm_," Crane replied, equally acerbically. Apparently he'd reached the end of his tether as far as Daniel's insolence was concerned. "What were you expecting? The Taj Mahal?"

Their kid brother was certainly deserving of a little attitude adjustment. After all, Crane was stressed out too. Though the two of them often teamed up to dish out abuse to their siblings, under normal circumstances, both could take every bit as much as they could give.

Today was anything but normal though. Adam watched as Daniel threw Crane a look that was something akin to betrayal before unceremoniously dropping the two boxes he'd been carrying. They were still bouncing on Crane's new bed as the boy all but stomped out of the room, slamming that door now too.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Crane shouted as he roughly hung a handful of clothing laden hangers into the closet and moved to follow his younger brother.

"Hey, go easy," Adam admonished him, gripping the kid's forearm as he did so. "You know he's having a hard time with this."

Crane eyed Adam's grasp and then sighed heavily. "Yeah, well, he's not the only one," Crane admitted, not that his confession was any sort of revelation. "He just won't let up though. You didn't hear him last night after we went to bed…" Crane continued; his frustration palpable. "Putting down the school, the town, college kids, everything."

Adam loosened his grasp and let it morph into an affectionate squeeze instead. "Aren't you the one who keeps reminding me to ignore what comes out of his mouth these days? That it's the—"

"Raging hormones talking," Crane finished for him, his voice tinged now with a hint of laughter. "Yeah, you're right. I'll try not to let him rattle me."

Adam smiled smugly. As warped as it might sound, it wasn't every day that he got to be the voice of reason in his relationship with the McFaddens' third son.

Adam had his back to the door, stuffing the closet with Crane's shirts and jackets, when he heard it open again. Expecting it to be a brooding teen returning with another load of Crane's belongings, he was surprised when he heard Crane's tentative, "Uh, hi."

Turning around, Adam was met with the sight of three strangers coming in through the door. Though, given the fact that the strangers consisted of a couple in their late forties or early fifties and a kid about Crane's age, he had a fairly good idea who they were.

"Hey, I'm Phil Corbett," The youngest of the three said, extending his hand out to Crane. "Your early roommate," he continued a little sheepishly.

Crane smiled at that, as did Adam. He stood back then, letting Crane take the lead as the boys shook hands and the rest of the introductions were made. Phil and his parents had traveled south from Portland, a much longer trip than that of the McFadden brothers, and had made better time than expected.

"Are your parents here?" Anne Corbett asked cheerily, looking around as if an additional two adults could somehow be hiding in the small space. "We'd love to meet them."

Though Anne and her husband Jim seemed pleasant enough, Adam had no doubt their desire to meet Crane's parents had many motives. Including trying to gauge just what sort of apple tree their son's roommate had fallen from. He couldn't really begrudge them that. After all, Adam was checking them out too. He winced a little, knowing that finding out that the twenty-three year-old standing in front of them might fall just a tad short of their expectations.

"Adam's my guardian, Mrs. Corbett," Crane said rather assertively as Jim raised an eyebrow. And Adam felt his heart swell just a little with pride. The kid was standing up for him; damn near defending his honor. If Adam wasn't careful, he'd start blushing.

"Our folks died about five years ago," Adam took up the thread, withholding a sigh as he watched Anne's expression shift to the soft, pitying one all of the McFadden boys were familiar with. If it wasn't pity they'd get it would be, yup, there it was… Jim and Phil were wearing twin looks of discomfort.

The uncomfortable moment didn't last long though; salvaged as it was by Daniel's return.

"Excuse me. Excu-u-use me," he repeated, sounding positively irritated as he shouldered his way into the room. Admittedly, the space _was_ tight and the Corbetts were blocking his entry. Still, the kid didn't have to be so rude.

Before Adam could say anything, a clearly embarrassed Crane spoke up instead. Grabbing hold of the guitar stand Daniel was carrying before the kid stabbed someone with it; Crane snagged hold of his brother's sleeve with his free hand. Daniel, still laden with a guitar case, didn't put up any resistance when Crane steered him around to face the Corbetts. "And this unfortunate young man would be our little brother, Daniel… the only one of us apparently raised by wolves."

One of the many things Adam loved about Crane was that quick, dry wit that went hand in hand with his intelligence. The kid had the uncanny ability to throw an insult at somebody and the recipient wouldn't even realize he'd been targeted. He could also cut pretty deep with his sarcasm, letting you know in no uncertain terms who it was meant for.

Rarely was Daniel the victim of either.

Adam understood that Crane was trying to make a good impression on his new roommate and the kid's parents. He also knew that their moody little brother wasn't helping his cause. Still, Daniel was clearly upset and it was definitely out of character for Crane's protective instincts to be failing Daniel right now. Their college boy had to be even more anxious than Adam had realized.

Fortunately Daniel just so happened to have another protective older brother available to step in.

But not until the kid apologized to Phil and his parents for being such a brat.

Stepping forward, Adam took the guitar case from Daniel and handed it off to Crane. Resting his hands heavily on Daniel's shoulders, he prodded him with a squeeze. "Daniel, don't you have something to say to Mr. and Mrs. Corbett?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped beneath Adam's grip and he bowed his head. Adam couldn't be sure if the boy's eyes met the family when Daniel softly said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

Though he didn't exactly buy the kid's story – after all, in the mood he was in, Daniel likely would have barreled in past President Carter without a second thought – Adam definitely believed his remorse. The shaky kid sounded like he was about to cry.

"Atta, boy." Adam said softly, affectionately tousling Daniel's hair.

Given the warm expressions on all three faces, the Corbett family believed him too. Daniel wore his heart on his sleeve and those big, dark eyes hid nothing. It was no wonder then when Anne stepped forward, her visage positively aglow with maternal tenderness, and cupped a gentle hand against his cheek. "Oh, that's all right, sweetie. This is a pretty stressful day for all of us."

Adam felt Daniel flinch under his hands, heard the soft gasp spill from his lips and, with his heart breaking even more for his motherless little brother, drew him back into his chest.

To give Anne credit, she didn't startle at all and met Adam's pained eyes with heartfelt compassion. The pity was there again too, in Jim's gaze as well, and Adam reflexively wrapped his arms tighter across Daniel's shoulders. He felt a shudder and knew the boy was nearing his breaking point.

Adam's gaze sought out Crane, expecting to see the customary concern written all over his face. It was there, finally. Hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears and Adam had to quell the awkward and entirely misplaced laughter that wanted to bubble up from his throat as visions of the earth's axis righting itself invaded his brain.

As Crane moved to set down the guitar case, Adam readied to relinquish his hold of the still-trembling boy over to him. Instead, Phil's excited and oblivious question interrupted the earth's rotation once again.

"Hey, do you play?" He asked eagerly, obviously referring to the guitar. "Are you any good?"

Shooting Adam and Daniel a strained and apologetic look, Crane shrugged noncommittally. "Uh, yeah. I'm all right, I guess."

"He's awesome," Daniel said proudly, showing the resilience of youth and recovering enough to combat Crane's refusal to sing his own praises. Except for the ever improving fourteen year-old who looked up to him so much, Crane was the best guitarist in their house.

Phil smiled broadly and reached for the case. "Cool, man. Do you think you could teach me?" He asked eagerly before unclipping the first of its metal latches.

"Hey, careful," Daniel protested, his pitch rising as Adam tightened his grasp for fear that the boy was going to break free and get physical. Phil pulled his hand away as if he'd been scalded, muttering an embarrassed apology and earning looks of disdain and reproach from his parents.

Adam was frankly relieved the Corbetts had reacted that way. After all, his hackles had risen too with Phil's brazen move. Like all their musical instruments, that guitar was cherished. But, even if it hadn't been special, hadn't been something that connected Crane with their parents, the younger Corbett had crossed a line.

Daniel could've at least tried to be a bit more tactful in his objection though.

More like Crane, whose calm, "Here, let me," belied any of the anxiety Adam knew would've resided in his brother's belly when Phil had so carelessly attempted to handle one of his most prized possessions. Crane carried on where his new roommate had left off and then carefully removed the guitar from its confines. He held the six-string with both a comfortable ease and a reverence, and Adam knew that it was the latter that quickly changed Phil's demeanor. The kid took a step back, the picture of contrition.

Good.

Crane's long fingers lightly fanned the strings a few times, those few notes sounding rich and pure under his deft control. Jim nodded approvingly as his wife smiled and commented. "Oh, how lovely, Crane."

As for Phil, he looked suitably impressed and broke out into a grin as though he'd struck it rich. And though Adam didn't have his own college experiences to draw on, he knew having a roommate who played guitar as well as Crane did, would certainly aid both freshmen in any bids for popularity. Amongst the other guys and, even more so, with girls.

Though he felt it sometimes, Adam wasn't _that_ old. He knew the score.

Crane smiled too before gingerly setting the guitar back into its case. Referring to the metal stand Daniel had brought in with it, he said, "We'll figure out where that goes later, after everything else is packed away." The message was amiable yet clear… the guitar remained safely in its case unless and until Crane said otherwise.

Daniel huffed out a satisfied laugh, tinged with enough contempt that Adam leaned forward and whispered a firm, "Hey," into his ear. He backed it up with a light shake of the boy's shoulders too. Catching the kid's eyes, he saw the hint of a lingering smirk but, at Crane's next words, the smugness fell from Daniel's face.

"As for teaching you, sure," Crane said warmly. "It'd be fun."

At Phil's, "Awesome," Daniel abruptly shrugged out from under Adam's grip and stepped in front of Crane.

The boy's hands were clenched in tight fists and Adam could see tremors coursing through him. "So much for you coming here to get a degree," Daniel practically spat.

Adam needed to put an end to this petulant behavior. Daniel was acting like a toddler working himself up into a tantrum. It was not only embarrassing Crane, who looked completely dumbfounded, but it was hurting him too. Crane was the brother who could usually handle Daniel with ease but he clearly didn't know what to do or say right now. For Daniel to even suggest Crane wouldn't devote time to studying was absolutely ludicrous.

Jealousy and fear were driving this outburst and it would have to stop.

The only problem was that Adam was busily blaming himself for all of this. After all, he'd pretty much set this ball in motion five years ago. Grieving and overwhelmed, he'd allowed a willing Crane to step in as Daniel's caregiver without giving the future – _this_ future – any consideration at all.

He understood Daniel's resentment; why he was lashing out. Daniel was feeling threatened and McFaddens never backed down from a threat. The boy was afraid of losing more than a roommate. He was losing his confidant, best friend, mentor and protector. Crane was Daniel's rock. And though Crane would sooner die than ever hurt Daniel, his generous spirit and innate kindness toward his new roommate were sending the wrong message to his terrified and devastated little brother. A little brother who'd already lost too damn much.

Adam probably should have raised his voice. Lord knew it wouldn't have been the first time. But he couldn't. Not now. Reaching out, he lightly gripped both of the boy's shoulders. "Danny, you've gotta stop," he said, Crane's pain-filled eyes bringing out even more plea in Adam's voice than he'd intended.

Daniel jerked away, looking at both Crane and Adam now with bone-deep hurt and bitter betrayal. He was breathing hard, the way he always did when he was verging on tears. Before Adam could try reaching him again, he literally sobbed, "Screw this!" and fled from the room.

"Danny!" Crane shouted after him and moved to follow but Adam snagged hold of his wrist.

He needed to know that it wasn't anger and embarrassment driving Crane's desire to chase after their little brother. When shimmering, wet eyes met Adam's gaze so damn beseechingly, Adam released him. "Okay, go," was all he said.

"Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry," Anne said kindly, actually startling Adam just a little when he felt her gentle touch against his arm.

Swallowing hard, he looked up and met her sweet, maternal gaze and had to immediately look away. The ache in his heart more than he could bear. He was almost grateful for the hint of judgment on Jim's face. Oh, he still saw concern and sympathy there too but that touch of disapproval was no less than Adam deserved.

At least he hoped it was meant for himself and not for Daniel. Though it wasn't really any of their business, Adam felt the sudden compulsion to explain what was going on. He needed to defend Daniel. "It was pretty hard on us all when our parents died," he said, knowing he was making the understatement of his life. "There's another four of us at home," He added softly, meeting their faces then; the surprise and outright shocked expressions not at all unexpected or unfamiliar.

Adam dropped his head, stared at his boots for a moment as he steeled himself for his confession. "Daniel leaned hard on Crane to help him through it," he explained, focusing on Anne's sympathetic features once again. "And I let it happen. Let him depend on Crane most and now…" Adam trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

"You had your hands full, Adam." There was that gentle touch again. No wonder Daniel had been so close to breaking down.

"Yeah, well, Daniel's the one paying for it now." And Crane too, Adam realized. It hurt to know he couldn't fix this. That only Crane coming home after graduation would do that. But that was years from now. No, all he could do now was put a bandage on the wound and hope that Crane's summers off and other visits home would help Daniel heal and not tear open the wound every time Crane would have to leave him again.

Adam was going to have to step up, be who Daniel needed him to be. Sucking in a deep breath, he addressed the Corbetts, "If you'll excuse me, I'd better go after them."

He didn't wait for a response.

Not surprisingly, he found his brothers at the truck. Though instead of shoulder to shoulder inside like he'd expected; Crane was on the outside, both hands pressed up against the driver side window. Daniel sat hunched in the center, his feet planted on the seat and knees pulled up underneath his chin. With his head lowered and his arms wrapped around his legs, he looked the picture of misery.

"Come on, Daniel, open up." Crane's tone was pleading, though his frustration was clear too as he slapped his palm up against the window. Apparently hearing Adam's footsteps, Crane turned to face him; his features teeming with distress. "He's locked me out," he said dejectedly and Adam could only hope that his meaning was literal and not figurative too.

Pulling the keys out of his pocket, he dangled them at Crane. Literal, Adam could resolve.

At Crane's obvious relief, Adam tossed them to him. Snagging them out of the air, Crane immediately moved to open up the door.

Daniel was out the opposite side and striding across the lawn, away from Crane and Adam, before either of them could blink.

"Daniel McFadden, that's enough! Get your butt back here!" The stubborn boy had found Adam's breaking point. And the kid knew it too, stopping dead in his tracks at Adam's frustrated shout.

Adam felt Crane grasp his arm. "Hey, take it easy." Those light hazel eyes were imploring him and Adam couldn't prevent a slight smirk. This was more like it.

Crane didn't return it, his own features pinched and anxious as he watched Daniel obediently albeit it slowly approach.

Daniel stood facing both of them, well, not _facing_ them exactly. The boy's head was lowered again, his arms wrapped around his waist this time, hugging himself defensively.

"Hey," Crane said softly, the tenderness enveloping that one word as much responsible for Daniel raising his gaze as the light grasp Crane now had of his kid brother's chin.

It hurt Adam to look into those dark hazel eyes. They were full; Crane's touch all that was needed for their brimming tears to overflow. Adam wasn't subjected to Daniel's eyes for long though, buried as they now were against Crane's chest once he pulled his crying little brother into him.

"'m sorry," Daniel choked out, his apology muffled against Crane's shirt. Adam moved forward then; unable to resist offering his own comfort. Rubbing Daniel's back he raised his gaze to meet Crane's, not at all surprised when his was met with another of welling hazel.

He stepped back when he felt Daniel begin to pull away but kept a steadying hand at the base of the kid's neck anyway. Crane shifted his hold to Daniel's wrists and stepped back as well. To Adam it looked like Crane was soaking in the sight of his younger brother every bit as much as he was checking him over. Even as he worriedly asked, "You okay now?" Adam could see how hard this separation was going to be on Crane too.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, still sounding shaky but it was enough for Crane to release him. Daniel wiped his eyes then and ran his shirt-sleeve under his nose before adding, "I'm okay."

At the unconvincing lie, Crane brought his arms up again, this time resting them upon Daniel's shoulders. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about, you know that." His serious gaze lightening as a small smile quirked his lips. "You know who loves you, dontcha?"

Despite the remnants of tears still clinging to his lashes, Daniel huffed out a light, shuddering laugh as he answered with, "Yeah. You do, you big jerk."

The variation on their familiar exchange finally had Adam smiling too and as Crane pulled Daniel in for another hug, quietly demanding, "Don't ever forget it," Adam found himself relaxing. The tightness he hadn't even realized had been pulling across his shoulders releasing, allowing them ease of movement once again.

He hated thinking about what going back into that dorm room and helping Crane unpack was going to do to Daniel and wondered if now might be the best time to leave. Feeling his stomach drop at the thought though, Adam suddenly realized that _he_ wasn't at all ready to say goodbye to Crane yet.

As difficult as parting ways was going to be on them all, apparently Crane was thinking along the same lines. Pulling back from Daniel, he met and captured Adam's gaze. Tugging Daniel under his arm, he swallowed hard before softly suggesting, "You know? You guys should probably hit the road. I can finish up on my own."

"No," Daniel blurted; a mixture of hurt and confusion in his squeaky voice. "We can help. I mean…that's why we came, right?" he reasoned, though the desperation tinging his tone sounded anything but reasonable.

Crane shot Adam a pleading look. Of mixed emotions too, Adam struggled with his own response before finding his stride. "Uh, yeah… that's probably the best plan. It's getting a little crowded in there now anyway."

Picking up the thread, Crane began to steer a still protesting Daniel toward the truck. "I bet someone else could use this parking spot too."

Though obviously crestfallen, Daniel gave up the argument, no doubt knowing he was outnumbered. He didn't saying anything at all for that matter; just stuck like glue to Crane's side, even as Adam unloaded the last of the boxes from the back of the truck.

Though Crane released his hold on Daniel to accept the box, Adam set it down at their feet instead. "Hold on a sec.," he said as he slid his wallet out from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Adam, no," Crane objected immediately even before Adam pulled a fairly substantial wad of cash out of the worn leather billfold. There were fifteen twenties in his hold that he had every intention of giving to his brother, a portion of that money initially saved for Crane's education that was now designated as emergency funds.

"Don't argue with me," Adam said sternly as he placed the money in Crane's hand and held tight. "I'm still bigger than you," he ground out though they both knew the implied threat was idle. Not to mention inaccurate. After all, Crane was taller than Adam now.

Despite Adam's brooking no argument tone, Crane still shook his head. "You should keep it," he insisted. "For the ranch."

Adam wasn't going to budge on this but knew Crane's pig-headedness could rival his own. Deciding to play his ace card, he turned to Daniel. "Would you please tell him to smarten up?" He knew Crane wouldn't be able to refuse Daniel, especially right now.

In spite of being upset over the prospect of leaving, or maybe even because of it, Daniel acquiesced and took Adam's side. "C'mon. Don't be an idiot," he said with equal parts affection and irritation. Then seemingly well aware that he was indeed Crane's weakness, he reached out and placed his smaller hand atop theirs, squeezing purposely as he added, "You never know when you might need it."

The boy's voice cracked when he said it and Adam knew full well that puberty had nothing to do with that break. There'd been an implied _"I might need you"_ underscoring Daniel's words and Adam knew Crane wouldn't miss it. Though he hoped like hell an urgent need to get home would never be the reason behind Crane using the money, big brother had to admit that the possibility was a major factor in why he was giving Crane the cash.

Unsurprisingly Crane relented, sighing as he did so but letting his fingers curl around the bills anyway. "Okay, okay," he said softly to Daniel as he patted him on the cheek. Returning his attention to Adam, Crane looked a little abashed when he offered his thanks.

Adam waited for his lanky brother to stuff the money into his own wallet before responding with, "Don't mention it," and drawing Crane into what would be their farewell hug. His parental instincts kicked into gear in spite of himself and, as he tightened his hold on the gangly teen, he admonished his brother to spend it wisely.

Knowing every bit as much as Adam did that it was Crane's thriftiness and ability to keep the ranch's books balanced that had enabled them to save the money in the first place, Crane chuckled out, "Don't worry; I will," and strengthened his hold on Adam too.

"That's my boy," Adam said fondly as he ruffled the kid's blond waves before finally letting him go.

Crane's eyes were already full when they separated so it was no surprise at all to Adam that they began to spill over when the kid gruffly pulled Daniel once more into his arms. "You gotta head on home now, okay, squirt?" he said hoarsely as he rested his cheek atop the boy's head.

Adam's throat tightened as he watched the two of them huddled together, the younger one's nod barely distinguishable wrapped up as he was in Crane's fierce embrace. If Daniel said anything too, his words were lost in the folds of his brother's shirt.

It broke Adam's heart to watch them pull apart, Crane planting a kiss in Daniel's hair before admonishing him to be good. "Promise you'll stay out of trouble, okay?" he said firmly, though the tear trailing down his face softened his words.

"I will," Daniel replied with a weak attempt at a smile.

In that moment he looked and sounded more composed than Crane but Adam didn't believe for an instant that it would last. Big brother ran with it anyway, deciding there would be no better time than the present to leave. Slinging an arm around Daniel's neck, Adam gave Crane a wink before adding his two cents. "Of course he will."

Adam could only hope that his words would hold true and the hormonal boy could stay on the straight and narrow without his roommate's calming influence.

Squeezing Daniel's neck, he decided not to borrow trouble. "Okay, come on, kiddo. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

Daniel abruptly shrugged off Adam's grip. "I know!" Apparently the attitude he'd been directing earlier at Crane was being aimed now at Adam instead.

Not surprisingly, Crane stepped in. "Hey, be nice," he lightly chastised and Daniel's gaze immediately found the grass at their feet.

"Sorry," Daniel said and Adam believed him. Though he was certain the kid's sorrow had a lot more to do with upsetting Crane than it did snapping at his eldest brother. Oh, yeah… this was going to be fun.

Crane must've felt the same way because he shot Adam a sympathetic look before lightly tugging on the boy's jacket to get his attention. "I know. It's okay," he said gently before guiding Daniel to the door and opening it for him.

As much as he wanted to say so much more to Crane – to tell him how proud he was; and to tell him to remember to have fun too… but to always use condoms – Adam didn't waste any time climbing into the truck.

Thanks to Daniel rolling down the passenger window, Adam did take the time to say one last thing. Blinking away a sudden rush of his own tears, Adam reached across Daniel and squeezed the hand Crane already had entwined with Daniel's as he leaned in the window. "Your family loves you; you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Crane laughed, breaking into a warm smile. "I've heard that a lot today."

Though he could feel a prickle of tears forming, Adam grinned too before releasing his brother and softly patting the kid's face. Reminding Crane to call every week, Adam shifted the truck into reverse the moment Crane slipped his hand out from under Daniel's. A few tears finally escaping as he watched the lone figure of Crane steadily diminishing in the rear-view.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Thanks for such encouraging reviews for part 1. I hope this second, schmoopy chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks to **Katt** for the beta and once again for the push for me to finish this thing ;).  
**Wordcount: approx.:** 5,000 of 11,000

* * *

**_Part 2_**

Home.

Adam couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relieved to be pulling into the long drive that led to their old farmhouse. The trip home with Daniel had been even more miserable than the ride up to Davis, and he couldn't get back here fast enough.

Literally.

Deciding to stop in Sacramento to grab a bite to eat had been a terrible idea. Though he knew a trip to McDonald's wasn't going to mend Daniel's broken heart, Adam had hoped treating him to a burger and fries would've lifted the kid's spirits some. It might be far from fine dining but, for the McFadden boys, a Big Mac and a milkshake were a rare and welcome change to their regular fare.

The kid might as well have been eating cardboard the way he'd barely touched the meal.

Adam had tried to get Daniel to talk to him but had been met with sullenness or sorrow. And mostly silence. He'd made the boy sit in the restaurant with him while he'd choked down his own suddenly tasteless meal and drank a cup of coffee. He shouldn't have felt so tired but the emotions of the day had drained him and he'd still had the better part of a two hour drive ahead of him.

Make that three hours.

Had it been a weekday, he might have expected the traffic jam. They would have been driving during rush hour, after all. But it was the weekend, for Pete's sake. After leaving McDonald's it had been a bumper to bumper crawl for damn near forty-five minutes before he'd even caught up to the accident that had snarled up traffic for miles. Thankfully, for those involved, it hadn't looked all that serious. Still, it had taken another fifteen minutes just to get past the wrecks and emergency vehicles clogging up two lanes before traffic had started moving again. And by then it had already been pushing eight o'clock.

It was beyond Adam's comprehension that a million people actually chose to live there.

Inching along like that had done little to improve Daniel's frame of mind. Or Adam's for that matter. Adam had snapped in response more than once when his attempts to engage in a little conversation had been met with petulance. Adam wasn't proud of himself for losing his cool like that but at least he'd had enough sense not to let things escalate, ultimately turning on the radio and letting it fill up the silence between them.

It hadn't taken long for the music and darkness to lull Daniel to sleep and he'd remained oblivious, thankfully, for the rest of the trip. Not even noticing when Adam had eased him down against his side, pulling out the blanket stuffed behind the seat and draping it over him.

Knowing their bumpy gravel drive would jar the boy awake eventually, Adam shifted his hand from where it had been resting on Daniel's shoulder and lightly carded it through his soft hair.

"Danny, wake up," He said softly, not wanting to startle him. "We're almost home."

The kid mumbled something incomprehensible before slowly straightening, apparently still too out of it to be embarrassed that he'd been asleep huddled up against his big brother. "Home?" he finally uttered, blinking owlishly.

"Just about," Adam responded lightly, dividing his attention between the sluggish kid beside him and the potholes in front. He only caught a glimpse of it in the artificial glow from the truck's dash but, Adam felt his stomach drop anyway when he witnessed the harsh reality of awareness fully return.

The moment Daniel remembered that they'd left his best friend and confidant behind.

The poor kid looked positively crushed.

Again, damn it.

By the time Adam pulled in front of the house, Daniel didn't wait for him to shut off the ignition before getting out of the truck and heading through their gate. From what Adam could see as he climbed out too and looked across its hood, the only thing stopping the boy from barging through their front door was Brian's solid presence standing there in front of it.

Adam caught up to them at the top of the porch, listening as Brian, his hands resting lightly on Daniel's shoulders, told Daniel there was vegetable stew waiting for him in the crock pot if he wanted any.

"'m not hungry," Daniel answered morosely and Brian's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"What? You're not getting sick, are you?" Brian replied, mostly kidding though not entirely. Adam couldn't help but smirk as he watched their resident tough-guy gently check Daniel's forehead and cheeks for any signs of fever.

As Daniel roughly pulled away, Brian's eyes darted to their eldest and at first Adam just shrugged his shoulders. But, knowing Daniel's current mood would neither tolerate Brian's concern nor his sense of humor, he decided to give Daniel an out. "We stopped for a bite on the way." Literally, Adam thought, remembering the scarcely touched burger they'd tossed in the trash.

"Can we go in now or are you waiting for a password?" Daniel asked; the irritation plain in his voice.

Though Adam bristled at the insolence, Brian grinned lopsidedly and opened the door. Waving them through with an exaggerated flourish, he told them, "I sent the boys upstairs about twenty minutes ago," then added, "Guthrie's in with Ford."

"Good," Adam replied a little absently as he looked around their too empty living-room. He knew their youngest would sleep better tonight in the company of Ford and Evan.

He was a little surprised that the boys hadn't waited up to hear how the move went, especially with it being Saturday. But, on closer inspection of Brian's strained features, he realized they were all pretty drained from Crane's departure. Unconsciousness sounded like one hell of a good idea.

Even though he'd gotten some rest in the truck, Adam figured no one more than Daniel could use the respite of sleep. And the solace of his bedroom. Turning to Daniel as the kid shucked off his jean jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch, he softly suggested, "Why don't you head on up too?"

"And why don't you mind your own damn business; I'm old enough to know when it's time for bed!"

"What did you just say?" After putting up with Daniel's moodiness all day, the kid had finally breached Adam's limits. Despite the fact that their sullen teenager was rounding the bottom of the stairs and heading up them anyway, it was time to call him on his impudence.

Except Adam didn't get the chance. In an instant, Brian had snagged Daniel and roughly hauled him back down the stairs.

And he didn't stop hauling until he'd jerked Daniel into his chest, forcing him to rebound against it. Giving the startled kid a shake, Brian practically growled, "Now, that was completely uncalled for, young man. What makes you think you can disrespect Adam like that?"

Neither Adam nor Brian were above the use of corporal punishment. With seven sons to keep in line, it had certainly worked for their father. Though just as with Adam, Sr., it had typically consisted of only a swat on their behinds when either older brother had deemed it necessary. But that was when each of the boys had been much younger, before they'd grown out of the need for it. Not when they were teens.

Though he hadn't hurt Daniel at all, Brian being this rough with any of the boys was definitely out of character. Which told Adam a couple of things... That, one, Brian was feeling the weight of Crane's departure like the rest of them and, two, he'd likely already had his fill of teenage petulance tonight, courtesy of Evan.

And even though Adam had wanted to throttle Daniel just as much a moment ago, he sure didn't like the look of fear radiating from those expressive eyes right now.

"Let him go, Brian," Adam ordered, his protective hackles rising.

Brian abruptly did so, looking a little shocked himself. Cursing silently, he reached for Daniel again. This time straightening Daniel's collar then patting the kid's cheek lightly. "You okay, Dan'l?"

Daniel didn't meet his eyes, shrugging his shoulders instead. Darting his eyes toward Adam instead, he timidly asked, "Can I please go up now?"

"Yeah," Adam allowed but, despite there no longer being any shred of insolence left in Daniel's tone, he changed his mind and reached for Daniel's arm. Careful not to manhandle him too, Adam added seriously. "But that was your last freebie, all right? I want to see a change in attitude come morning or else I start doling out punishment. You hear me?"

When welling eyes met his own, Adam immediately regretted the threat. He knew how badly Daniel was hurting. Still, he'd learned in these last five years that parenting sometimes meant being hard on the boys even when all he wanted to do was hold them.

Daniel's, "'kay," came out so hitched and so small that Adam could've cried too.

Yeah, sometimes parenting pretty much sucked.

* * *

"Hey, I know I crossed the line there but you still shouldn't've let him get away with that," Brian said disapprovingly as Adam pulled his own jacket off and draped it over top of Daniel's. They were both watching as Daniel's retreating form made the turn at the top of the landing. Adam sighed heavily.

"Yeah, well… it's not entirely his fault," Adam replied, feeling both the guilt and frustration of the day bubbling in his gut. Once Daniel had fallen asleep during the ride home, Adam'd had plenty of time to think about things. Things like his failure to notice that Daniel's dependency on Crane had grown beyond that of typical siblings. That despite only a three-year age gap, Crane had become as much parent to Daniel as Adam and Brian were.

Brian snorted in disbelief but sobered quickly. Likely thanks to the defeated expression Adam knew he was wearing. "Then whose fault is it?" Brian asked incredulously, his raised eyebrow demanding as much of a response as his words.

Mine, Adam wanted to say. But he didn't. Couldn't. How could he possibly explain that by sending Crane off to school, Adam had somehow messed with the natural order of things? And that Crane going to Davis was tantamount to Daniel losing yet another parent.

No, Adam wasn't going to share any of those thoughts with Brian. Hell, it's not like they were going to drive back up there and bring Crane home anyway. It wouldn't be right or the answer but, knowing Brian, it would be exactly what he'd want to do. Because Brian couldn't stand to see any of the boys hurting.

And once Brian understood the root of the problem, he'd be sure to take on some of the blame too. And that just wouldn't be fair.

This was all Adam's doing.

So instead Adam used the mantra their absent and most patient brother had been spouting this past year. He even tried to mimic Crane's voice a little as he answered Brian with, "It's those raging hormones talking; we can't take it personally."

Brian smirked at that, the sound of the toilet flushing upstairs quirking his lips even further. Apparently the subject of their discussion had yet to crawl off to bed.

Brian shook his head then, resting his hands on his hips before blowing out a long breath. Though there was still a hint of humor in his face, Adam still braced himself for whatever news his brother had yet to tell him.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, partner but God help us I think Ford might be about to join the hormone brigade too."

Adam's heart sunk at that. Hell, it couldn't be, could it? Ford was only eleven for crying out loud. "Why? What happened?" he damn near groaned. He really didn't want to know.

Brian must've seen the dread on Adam's face because he lightly clapped Adam's belly before responding. "Oh, you know… same ole, same ole," he answered, resignation plain in his tone. "He and Evan just wouldn't quit goin' at each other all night. I ended up tossing Evan in Crane's bed for fear poor Guthrie'd get caught in their crossfire."

For a brief instant, maybe just a millisecond, Adam thought that Brian's solution had been a good one. But before he could even put voice to his approval, his gut blindsided him with another thought entirely. That Evan being in Crane's bed when Daniel walked into that room would end up being all kinds of wrong.

"Shit, Brian—"

Despite knowing the reprimand had been un-called for, Adam didn't have time to regret it, let alone apologize to Brian. His feet racing up the stairs two at a time even before he heard the shouts and crashes coming from Daniel's room.

* * *

Brian was right on Adam's heels as they barreled into Daniel's room. Adam absently noting Ford and Guthrie in his periphery, undoubtedly awake now thanks to the war going on across the hall.

"Go back to your room and close the door!" Adam heard Brian order their two youngest. Despite Guthrie's cries and Ford's protests, Adam's focus – what little he could manage in the dark – trained on the two muted forms rolling around on the floor between the two beds.

"Get off 'a me!" Evan shouted as Adam blindly reached for and missed the nearest thrashing body.

Light suddenly flared overhead and Adam could now see the combatants. His little brothers giving it their pintsized but formidable all. Usually evenly matched in size and grit, Evan was at a distinct disadvantage this time, fighting both the brother on top of him and the bedclothes still encumbering his legs. The kid was already sporting a bloody lip.

"Get out of here; get out!" Daniel screamed. His words as irrational as his behavior as he shook two fistfuls of blanket-wrapped brother in his grip. The irony was that Evan couldn't go anywhere if he wanted to. He was surrounded on three sides by furniture but, more significantly, by his main impediment… the kid frantically yelling at him to leave.

"I can't, you moron," Evan furiously ground out before heaving his blanket-laden legs upward and successfully throwing Daniel off-balance and forcing him to let go.

Not surprisingly, the move enraged Daniel even further and he actually snarled before diving back on top of his brother.

Or rather, he tried to.

Before Daniel could reach Evan again, Adam swooped in and grabbed the boy from behind, successfully trapping his arms and giving Brian the opportunity to rescue Evan.

"All right, that's enough from you!" Adam outright bellowed at the wildly thrashing kid in his hold. For a boy who hadn't yet tipped the scales at a hundred pounds, their middle brother was damn strong. And he had an awfully hard head as Adam soon found out too when Daniel clocked Adam with it under the chin. Whether Daniel had done it intentionally or accidentally as a result of his struggles, Adam didn't know. And didn't care. In the instant of that bone-jarring impact, Adam saw stars.

And then he saw red.

"I said that's enough!" Adam roared, not even aware he'd thrown Daniel onto Crane's bed until he heard the thump of Daniel hitting the wall. And saw the stunned expression on his little brother's rapidly blanching face.

"Daniel!" Brian cried out, the shock of that moment apparently stripping the use of Daniel's nickname from is vocabulary. "Stay there," he needlessly ordered a horrified looking Evan as he scrambled onto the bed. "You all right, sport?" he asked roughly, running his hands over Daniel's head and all through his shaggy hair.

And Adam numbly followed, shame filling his heart and concern overwhelming him as he watched his second in command tend to their younger sibling.

Red-rimmed eyes briefly flickered toward Adam but Daniel immediately looked away, meeting Brian's concerned gaze instead. "I'm okay," the boy said meekly, his rage absent entirely. "Just hit my shoulder," he added and Adam breathed a prayer of relief and gratitude as he watched Brian tenderly rub the shoulder in question.

"You sure, kiddo?" Adam choked out past the guilt residing in his throat, heartened when his little brother met his gaze this time.

Until Daniel abruptly shook his head and those expressive eyes spilled over.

Adam felt his stomach lurch for an instant, afraid that his rash actions had hurt Daniel. But as Daniel launched himself at Adam and crumpled in his arms like he hadn't done in years, he realized that Daniel's wound lay much deeper than his bruised shoulder. And would take much longer to heal.

Wrapping his arms around Daniel, Adam didn't think his heart could break more. Until those gulping breaths hitched out, "Why does everybody leave me?" The truth behind that soul-shredding plea damn near shattered Adam too and all he could do was hold on tighter. His own eyes welling as Daniel clung to him and Brian rubbed their devastated little brother's quaking back.

"Daniel?" Evan softly called to him and Adam abruptly realized he'd had his eyes closed tight against his own tears, opening them to see a concerned Evan, eyes teeming now too, kneeling next to the bed.

Adam watched with approval as their thirteen year-old trailed his hand across the bed, reaching for Daniel who lifted his head slightly in acknowledgment and grasped Evan's hand in return.

"Crane's coming back. You'll see," Evan said confidently though with a tremble of emotion. There was no hint of animosity in his face, only concern. And Adam couldn't have felt more proud. Evan had shown more forgiveness and more insight in that moment than Adam would ever have expected of their rodeo-obsessed, hot-tempered junior cowboy.

Though Evan's words were meant to comfort, Daniel's sobs started again in earnest and Adam met Brian's worried gaze. Tilting his head to indicate Evan, Adam whispered, "I've got this," and Brian nodded his understanding.

Straightening off of the bed and moving more slowly than any 21 year-old ever should, Brian wrapped a gentle hand around Evan's shoulders and helped him upright. "Come on… let's get you cleaned up and check on the squirts."

Evan looked torn but, when Adam nodded his assent, the boy reluctantly followed Brian out of the room. His distraught, "Is Daniel gonna be okay?" penetrating through the door Brian closed behind them.

* * *

"Evan's right, you know," Adam said softly into Daniel's hair as the boy's tears began to subside. "Crane's gonna come home."

Adam wouldn't have believed it possible but, once Evan and Brian had left the room, Daniel's tears had flowed harder. Guilt over the fight with Evan jumbled up with his grief over Crane leaving and their parents' deaths all had made him nearly inconsolable. Daniel's sobs so intense, Adam had actually worried that he wasn't getting enough oxygen.

He'd had a sinking feeling that meeting the Corbetts, especially gentle Anne, would open up Daniel's already straining floodgates. Damn, Adam hated being right about that.

One of the many lessons he'd learned though after the tragedy of their parents' accident had been that eventually the body would give out long before the grief ever did. Tonight certainly hadn't been the first time in the last five years he'd held one of his little brothers until they'd cried themselves out. Though selfishly he hoped it would be the last.

God, it killed him to see any of them hurting this bad.

Though he'd always felt utterly helpless when one of the boys fell apart like this; that never stopped him from at least trying to comfort them through their grief. And so just like those too many other times, Adam had settled in to wait. Gently sliding Daniel along with him atop Crane's bed until he was settled against the headboard, Daniel cradled tight against his chest.

Murmuring his love and devotion into the boy's ear and uttering platitudes and nonsense.

To a still devastated orphan who'd just lost his best-friend and closest lifeline too.

Except in truth Daniel hadn't. Crane _was_ coming back. And given tonight's events and contrary to his previous insistence, Adam would make damn sure Crane was on the bus home for a visit long before Thanksgiving rolled around. Hell, he knew full well that was Crane's preference anyway. Adam should've known better than to think keeping Crane apart from the family would do any of them a lick of good.

Carding his hand through the hair falling against the nape of Daniel's neck, Adam told his little brother just that, wanting to assure him, "Crane's gonna be home for a visit before you know it, Danny. We'll get him home before Thanksgiving, okay?"

A sniff and a nod against Adam's chest were Daniel's only response.

"And he'll graduate and be back for good in no time," Adam insisted, knowing that Daniel needed to hear those words more than he did the certainty of an upcoming weekend visit.

"But what if he doesn't want to?" Daniel asked this time, or rather mumbled into Adam's shirt. Damn, he sounded so young and still full of uncertainty. The kid was just borrowing trouble now though, like he was trying to make himself more miserable.

"Of course he'll want to come home," Adam replied patiently, trying not to sound patronizing.

"But what if he doesn't?" Daniel repeated, raising himself up this time to face Adam. Anger and insistence in his voice despite its squeaky adolescent tone.

The hurt and fear in his dark eyes betrayed his deepest feelings though. Now, where on earth was this coming from? Straightening up against the headboard, Adam gripped Daniel's arms and held him away, needing to better read Daniel's face and so that Daniel could do the same. "Just where in the hell would you get the idea that Crane wouldn't want to come home?"

A rush of tears filled Daniel's eyes again and his face began to crumple but, when Adam squeezed his arms, the boy regained control. He still looked damn despondent though. "Because nobody comes back once they go away."

"What?"

Adam needn't have asked. Daniel was on a roll.

"Not Mike, or Hoops, or PJ," Daniel asserted, the truth in his words making Adam wince. Picking up steam, Daniel rhymed off a number of Brian's old classmates as well. Shit, it looked like the kid had been keeping a scorecard he'd started long before Crane's college education had even become a certainty.

The more names Daniel recited, the more upset he became. And Adam was starting to feel pretty darn awful too. Murphys was a small community and Daniel's listing provided a stark reminder of just how many of its younger members had indeed moved on.

Some of them had gone off and started exciting new careers. A few had joined the military. Others had simply left to find themselves. And many had sought out the bright lights of big cities, desperate just to get out of boring old Dodge. Not unlike Adam had wanted, before a transport truck had wiped out their parents' lives and Adam's plans.

But had also shown Adam what was truly, fiercely important.

Family. And that family's legacy.

A lesson Crane had learned too and had bought into; wholly and completely. If only Adam could convince Daniel of that.

Reeling Daniel in until the kid was settled under his arm, Adam spoke tenderly but with certainty. "Aw, kiddo, I know it might look like everybody leaves, but that's not always the case." His mind was racing, trying to think of someone, anyone from their generation, who'd come home. Remembering one, Adam practically crowed, "What about Dave Schiller? He's back from law school, right?" Adam's triumph didn't last long though as he failed to come up with anyone else. He was scrambling now, desperate to maintain the spark of hope Dave's name had ignited in Daniel's eyes.

Finding himself at a loss, Adam could only speak from his heart. And with the knowledge and faith he had in the McFaddens' third born. "Besides, of all those people who left… none of them already had a place of their own like us, right? How many of them had a deed with their names on it when they turned eighteen, huh?"

"Nobody?" Daniel answered hesitantly.

"Nobody," Adam repeated but with a lot more certainty.

He was getting through to Daniel, the veil of grief lifting from his features, his tears beginning to dissipate. Adam could see the remnants of doubt though and fervently wanted to erase them. "Danny, you gotta believe me… Crane wants this place to grow and thrive damn near as much as he wants you to." That earned Adam a soft snort. He was aiming for a smile though so he continued. "He's gonna come home, kiddo. For good."

"You sure?"

"I can do you one better… I promise." Adam said. And he meant it too.

There; Adam got his smile. It wasn't one of the kid's beaming ones that Adam found so utterly contagious. But he'd take what he could get.

With Daniel somewhat appeased, Adam figured he'd slide out from under him and let the kid settle there in Crane's bed. He knew it was where the boy had hoped to find solace when he'd first come up here. Before discovering Evan innocently intruding instead. But, as Daniel rested his head against Adam's shoulder, he realized his little brother had other plans.

And big brother was okay with that.

"Adam?" Daniel whispered after a while, a bit of a surprise since Adam had assumed the kid had fallen asleep against him.

"Yeah, Danny-boy?"

"Tell Evan I'll do his chores for him this month, okay?"

Despite the renewed tears stinging his eyes, Adam couldn't help but smile. Apparently Daniel was doling out his own punishment for going after Evan. Unfortunately Adam knew which role model their middle brother had gotten his temper from and that realization sent a shudder down his spine. It didn't matter that the kid had head-butted him, or that Adam had reacted on reflex, the thud he'd heard after he'd flung Daniel into the wall tonight could've signified something so much worse than a sore shoulder.

Some example he was setting.

Lightly rubbing that shoulder, Adam answered Daniel, contrition written all over his face. "Tell you what… Let's make it two weeks but I'll be doing yours then too, okay?"

Daniel looked a little bewildered at first but understanding must've dawned when he faintly answered, "Okay; sure."

"Good," Adam said fondly as he pulled Daniel in for another hug. He didn't intend on letting go until Daniel made the first move.

Which didn't appear to be happening any time soon.

It didn't take long for Adam to feel the weight of Daniel as he sank deeper into his side. Since it looked like he was going to be staying for the long haul, Adam blindly reached for Crane's pillow. Awkwardly shoving it in behind his own neck, Adam let himself doze.

He didn't think he'd been out long when a slight knock against wood awakened him, immediately followed by the door opening revealing four brothers standing in the doorway. Make that three. A sleeping Guthrie was on Brian's hip and in his arms, his head resting on Brian's shoulder, long, skinny legs dangling down past Brian's knees.

"Mind if we join you?" Brian asked dryly.

Not waiting for Adam's reply, Evan and Ford quietly slid on past, each with a sleeping bag in tow. And Adam felt a lump in his throat swell even as he wanted to laugh at his younger brothers' actions.

"Be my guest," he answered warmly while Ford and Evan situated themselves on the floor between the two beds. Brian flicked off the light then and Adam watched in the moonlight as Brian settled Guthrie into Daniel's bed and climbed in under the covers beside him.

The sight warmed Adam's heart and he knew, when Daniel awoke, the boy would be heartened by it too. Though the absence of Crane in the midst of their impromptu sleepover would still hurt.

Adam knew it because he was feeling that absence now. And it really did hurt.

So, maybe when Crane called this week Adam would tell him to come home next weekend. Maybe easing into the separation would be a better idea.

And maybe then they'd all camp out in the living-room. There was plenty of room for all of them down there.

_-Fin-_


End file.
